The Silver Ring
by psyrandom
Summary: How was Silver's Power used in the past? My newest OC's will find out for us in their very own adventure! Silver's power could be used in many different ways, but how would it be used for this instance? Or possibly more than just an instance...
1. Weaponry Field

My third story is my first adventure story! I hope you guys like it!

Chapter Rating: K+ for non-explicit deaths

* * *

Andrew awoke from his sleep due to the morning sun. He'd been anticipating this day for a while. He was finally old enough to go to this Chaotic Adventure Camp. Even though he had finally met the day he longed for, he couldn't bring himself out of bed.

When he had finally arisen out of bed, he scrubbed himself clean, and put on the best clothing he had. He was a hedgehog, and he had many different colors, but he was mainly black.

Andrew sprinted outside into an open field, which was already full of people doing many activities with weapons, such as staffs, knives, daggers, spears, clubs, javelins, bow and arrows, claws, swords, and discs. He felt confident in his ability and how he would perform in the arrow section, mainly because it was his weapon of choice for hunting non-anthro game. Andrew spotted a group of people down at one end of the field, and a line of people at the other. The line was short; Andrew thinking it might be because of how early it was. But judging on the size of the other group, he then concluded that he was one of the last people or the last person to go.

Andrew was behind a white-quill echidna with red streaks. She was also taller than he was.

The first weapon practice was daggers, which there were many varieties of results from the dagger throwing. When the white-colored girl went up, she very quickly, accurately, and powerfully went through the targets. Andrew then stepped up to a rather large armadillo, who seemed to be watching over this part of the training.

"Son, what's your name?" The Armadillo asked.

"Andrew," He replied

"Well, Andrew, I am going to give you six daggers, and you need to try your best to hit those five targets down there." The armadillo gave Andrew the daggers, and he already knew what he needed to do. He saw that the targets were lined up 3 vertically and 3 horizontally, making the middle one needed to be hit twice. He took three daggers, and threw them horizontally, only hitting the left target with the dagger that was supposed to hit the center target. He then threw the other three daggers vertically. This time, the dagger that was supposed to hit the bottom target grazed the top of the center target.

"Well, even if you didn't do a good job, tell me if you liked that weapon," The armadillo asked.

"No. If I can't control the weapon, then there isn't really a use for it," Andrew answered honestly.

The next weapons were javelins, which people weren't throwing that far. When Andrew got up to throw the javelin, he made it into one of the deeper throws, but it still wasn't that far. Andrew didn't feel good about this weapon, either.

The third weapon was a gray sword. Andrew got excited when he held it, knowing he could probably use it. He went up to a figure made out of grass and cloth, and he slashed at the neck, separating the head from the body, and started to break a sweat. He then stabbed the dummy; giving it two deaths. Andrew felt confident in his ability with this weapon, and proceeded on to the next.

The fourth weapon was a black club. Andrew noticed it's similarities to the sword, so he felt confident in this weapon, too. He picked it up, and immediately wobbled due to the heaviness. He warily lifted the end over his head to get it behind him, and then attempted to swing down on a spherical target, but the weight caused him to miss. He felt embarrassed by this act, and shyly moved onto the next weapon.

The knives were the fifth weapon. Andrew remembered his performances with the daggers, and felt worried. He saw two targets, and another grass dummy. He assumed it was going to be like the daggers and the sword combined. The person watching over this part, a skinny female hedgehog, gave Andrew three knives. He threw two at the targets, both hitting them, but not very well, he then charged at the dummy and stabbed it in the side of its neck, which would have killed it. He felt better, and was sweating quite a bit now.

The sixth weapons were razor discs that were very sharp. (Similar to shurikens)Andrew could tell that people weren't using these very well because of the amount that were behind the grass-wall targets. He could only see three disks stuck in the grass wall, which he assumed were thrown by the girl in front of him.

Andrew was handed three discs, and was told how to throw each one. The first one he threw was thrown by taking his right arm over his left shoulder, and throwing. The disc hit the lower-right part of the wall. The second one he threw by drawing his right arm back and slinging. The disc his the top-left corner of the wall. For the final disc, he took it over his head and shot it down from there. It hit near the center of the wall. The exercise gave him confidence and more perspiration.

The seventh weapon was a staff, which was just a rod. Andrew knew what to do with this, seeing the dummy in the way. He took the staff, and went up to the dummy. He started beating at the body, and then the head, dripping sweat while he tortured the dummy. He eventually knocked the head off the body, and he had made many dents.

The eighth weapon was the one that Andrew had been anticipating to use ever since he laid eyes on the field: the Bow and Arrow. He noticed that there were multiple dummies for the targets, however, there were no arrows near the dummies; they were scattered everywhere. He walked up to the lady supervising this weapon area.

"Excuse me, but has anybody hit one of the targets?" Andrew asked.

"No sir, not yet," She answered. "We're beginning to think that this shouldn't be used here anymore." Those words gave Andrew hope. Not even the girl in front of him and accomplished hitting these targets.

Andrew picked up the bow, pulled an arrow out of the quiver, and pulled it back into the bow's string. He lifted the bow up, and pulled back farther. He got a good alignment with his shoulders and his target, and he released the arrow. The arrow sailed right into a dummy. The lady jumped up, and she watched Andrew do the same thing with to the other targets.

"That... that was incredible..." The lady was stunned. Andrew smiled back and let out a "thank you" before moving to the next weapon.

The ninth weapons were spears. They resembled the Javelins, which caused Andrew to worry. He picked up a spear, and felt relieved to know it wasn't as heavy as the javelin. He saw another dummy, but this time, it was arranged to be a quadruped, not a bipedal creature. Andrew wildly threw the spear over the dummy, and he picked up a second one. This one hit the dummy in the head, which would have killed it. The final javelin pierced the chest of the dummy, which would have killed it, too.

The final weapon were claw gloves, which Andrew really didn't feel like doing, because he was already too tired. He put on a pair of the claws, and went up to the dummy. He put his left hand on the shoulder, squeezing it harder and harder every second. After he felt he had done enough, he took his right hand and clawed the head off of the dummy. This concluded his weaponry trials, and he moved into the immense field of people.

* * *

I imagined the Bow and Arrow scene to be all in slowmo

All Reviews and PM's are accepted


	2. Daggarrow Sword

I GOT THIS UPLOADED TODAY! I didn't know that I would...

Chapter Rating: T for mild violence and assumed death

* * *

The next part of the day was told to be used with a person's favorite weapon(s). Andrew immediately knew he was using the sword and bow. The swords that were being used right now were made of wood and not stone, which would cause less severe injuries. He went up to one of the swords, and held it. It was a dual handed sword, which felt awkward to hold, so he went up to a single handed sword. He felt that it was the perfect weight, so he took it. There was a group of people holding wooden swords, so he went in that group.

The man that watched over the sword trial was at this group. Andrew then realized that if the people that watched over a certain weapon were going to watch the groups of people that wanted to use that certain weapon, and if he was possibly the only one that wanted to use the bow, then where would the lady that watched over it be? He looked around and saw her standing with the Armadillo who watched over the dagger section.

"Hey! Young man, pay attention!" The sword watcher lady yelled at Andrew. Andrew jumped and felt embarrassed again.

"I... I'm sorry, miss," Andrew steadily answered. The lady gave him a glare and went back on the wooden platform she was on.

"As I was saying, you will be having "sword fights" with other people. Try not to cause too much injury, and 3 hits, or knocking the opponent's sword away, gives you a win. If you win, come go over to that tree, and if you lose, come over to this platform. Right now, just find someone to duel with." Andrew found a swallow to duel with. The pair went up to the lady to tell her that they were ready. The duo then went into an open area to do their duel. The Swallow was using a dual handed sword, and she charged at Andrew at full speed. Andrew pulled up his sword to block, but he was pushed back a little. The next attack was a spin attack, which Andrew ducked under, and hit her in the leg. She let out a small grunt due to small pain, and did a down slash on Andrew, which luckily he blocked. He stood up, leaving himself open. He felt a stab to the stomach, which caused him some discomfort. He held his stomach, leaving him open for another strike on the upper arm. He clenched his teeth in pain, and brought up his sword. The Swallow struck it down, but Andrew quickly brought it back up, even with his arm in pain. He took a swing at his opponent's body, but it was blocked. Andrew pushed forward with his sword, which knocked his opponent down. He took a swing at her legs, and made contact with her ankle. She swung at Andrew, but missed. She stood up and limped. She took a swing at Andrew, but he blocked to attack. However, the attack hit near the base of the sword, which caused the sword to loosen itself from Andrew's grasp. The sword bounced off the ground, giving victory to the Swallow.

"Good match," She said, panting.

"Excellent performance," Andrew replied. Andrew went over to the platform, while his female Swallow opponent limped over to under the tree. Andrew looked around, and saw only a few people still dueling. He realized how long it took for him and the Swallow to duel.

Once the remaining groups had finished, the lady went up to her platform. "If any of you feel over injured, then you need to stay seated after everyone else has gone. Now, if you have won your duel, and feel confident in your abilities, stay here. If you aren't confident, or you lost your duel, you need to go find a different weapon. Andrew knew which weapon to get. The swallow stayed put when everyone else left.

Andrew went up to the lady who watched over the arrow shooting section

"Are you the one that watched over the arrows?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah I am! Let me go get you a bow." The lady got Andrew a bow. He noticed the bow had actual arrows, which could be deadly. "Now, we just need someone for you to practice with. Unfortunately, there are no other snipers. But, I do have the perfect person for you to train with." She went over to get the girl that was standing in front of Andrew. Andrew feared her dagger throwing skills. But since she was here, that means she must have lost to someone.

"Andrew, this is Samantha. She is our only dagger thrower. And Samantha, this is Andrew, our only sniper. Would you two like to duel?"

"Sure!" Andrew agreed.

"I would love to," Samantha said.

"Now, you need to put these on so you don't get hurt." The lady gave them padded clothing, made from two layers of tough cloth, and one thick layer of grass. "You need to score one hit on the padded area to win the duel. Try to aim at the chest area!" Samantha and Andrew faced opposite directions, and walked the way they faced. Andrew pulled an arrow back into the bow, and Samantha readied her daggers. They both were nervous about this, because they had watched each other's performances. "Shoot!" As soon as the lady said that, the dueling pair turned to face each other, and released their weapons. Andrew's arrow would've pierced through Samantha's chest cavity, and Samantha's daggers would've torn the lower left part of Andrew's stomach, his right shoulder, and would've punctured his ribcage.

"I am guessing I will have to assume that was a double death," the Lady said.

"I thought it would be longer than that!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Me too! And much more challenging! But I'm guessing that is what happens when we're that good," Andrew explained. "Good draw, Samantha."

"Good draw, Andrew." Samantha smiled as they both went to sit down under a large tree with the Lady.

* * *

Another Slowmo scene! I guess that is how I will see every arrow shot...

All Review's and PM's are accepted


	3. 10 Declawed Battlefield

I didn't know I would be getting this up today... but I managed to!

Chapter Rating" K+ for mild violence

* * *

Andrew was tired and sweaty. He could see some people being escorted to their homes near the field. He saw some other people getting treatment under a larger tree, due to them getting injured during their training.

"So Andrew," Samantha started to ask "How did you get so well at using a bow?"

"Well, I use a wooden bow near my home in the forest. I used it to bring home game," Andrew answered. "How did you get to be so well with the daggers?"

"There were many non-anthro birds in my village, so my family and I killed them and sold their meat for profit!" Samantha explained.

"Oh. I don't live in a village, so we use the meat for ourselves. We can also us the skin for clothing in the winter."

"That's really cool. We don't get large animals very often in our village. So, do you want to try doing the survival round with the other eight weapons?"

"Sure! But, I need to ask if there are any practice swords, or grass arrows." Andrew went up to the Lady and asked for grass tipped-stick arrows. He received some, but he knew they might break easily. "Alright, Samantha, what are you going to use?"

"I don't know how they will make the daggers safer."

"I guess the grass-protected wooden daggers like the people using the knives, spears, and javelins. The javelins are still dangerous, that is why they don't have sharp tips. And the discs are wider, so they don't cut. And we will be using the wooden swords and clubs. And the claws I guess will just be gloves with color markers." The lady explained the pair. "But before you two can go to the ten battle, you need to do one last test." The lady took Andrew's grassy arrows away and gave him the arrowhead ones back. "You two both need to hit the flying targets. Who would like to go first?"

"I would!" Samantha shouted. She stood up, and walked into the large field again. Andrew followed, and took his bow and both sets of arrows. He watched the Lady throw up small targets in rapid succession, and Samantha took them out with the three daggers in one throw. She readied some more as the lady threw up only one target, and Samantha nailed that one, too.

"That was really good!" Andrew complimented.

"Thanks. Good luck on your try." Andrew stepped up and readied an arrow. The Lady threw a target up, and Andrew hit it. When it landed, they could see it wasn't that far from the center. The next target that got thrown was smaller, and Andrew shot it in a similar area. The final target that was thrown was similar to the small targets that Samantha received, and Andrew nailed it right in the center.

"You two both preformed greatly, and you are allowed to go into the group." Andrew got his grassy arrow bundle, and Samantha got her wooden grass daggers and they both followed the Lady. "There is a group of seven; no one wanted to use the claws, so we didn't have to deal with those. If you want to, we can take you into the dueling field. There is a large water pool in the center, wooden beams that go over the top of it, and there is a grassy area all around the field with pegs and walls. But the boundary will be marked by ice." The lady finally finished her mouthful, and took the group down a dust trail and into a battlefield-like place that looked exactly like she had explained. "I need each of you, one by one, to close your eyes and let me guide you to where I want you to start. Now, just like before, follow the rules of the weapons. Three sword and dagger hits, but if it hits the chest area, or it is anything else, it is one hit. And if you fall in the water, you're also out." Once she was finished explaining her rules, she took everyone around to where she wanted them to start. Andrew was near the edge, behind a wooden wall. Samantha was sat on the bridge sitting on the pond. Another group had come in right after they started to watch them have their royale. Andrew stood up slowly after drawing an arrow. He looked around to see no one was near him. He saw the spear thrower standing behind a wall. He aimed his arrow at him, and hit him in the arm. This caused him some pain, but nothing too major. He let out a shriek of pain, and Andrew ducked down under his wall. Everyone looked towards the area where they heard the yelp. Andrew looked around the side of the wall, and readied an arrow, and shot the knife thrower in the leg. She went down, and everyone looked towards Andrew's wall. Andrew couldn't hear anything but someone approaching, so he scooted close to the wall.

Samantha witnessed the person going towards the wall Andrew was behind, so she quickly stood up and threw her daggers at him. Two of them hit her target, while one of them hit another girl's side. She quickly went back and hid in her spot under the wooden beams. No one saw her, and everyone was confused. Andrew and Samantha repeated this process until they were the only ones left. Andrew thought Samantha wasn't looking, so he stood up from behind his wall and tried to run behind the next. While he was running, he was looking for Samantha, and only found three daggers flying at him. He quickly dodged them, and hid behind the wall after shooting a panic arrow. Samantha got out from under the beams, careful not to fall it the water. She hid behind the wall on the opposite side from Andrew without getting seen. Andrew hastily made his way to the wall he was originally at. He waited for Samantha to shoot her daggers again. When she stood up to do so, Andrew fired an arrow that nearly hit her ribcage, but she dodged in time to counter Andrew with daggers. He got hit all three times in the chest, giving Samantha the victory. When they stepped off of the battlefield, they heard comments explaining how good they were from the watching group, and the group they fought with.

"You two seem to be very good at stealth attacking, which is very useful. All of you will be going to the Trials, and you will be put where you need to be based on your performance in this event," The lady explained. "The Trial will be in one week's time. You have until then to train for the Trails."

* * *

What do you think the trials will be?

All Reviews and PM's are accepted


End file.
